


Lost in Translation

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Languages and Linguistics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to do with the film<br/>not finished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> 边写边更

边写边更

 

坏的故事一般如此开端。是日清晨，克拉克·肯特从凌乱的床铺上弹起，像往常一样抓过衬衫并喷几滴除皱喷雾，边系衣纽边对着浴室镜子唉声叹气。他已经 快忘了大都会夏季的夜晚是多么迷人；最近的持续高温频频令他半夜惊醒，发现自己全裸地坐在枕头上，床单挤到一角。他大嚼着自制三明治，啜饮刚从冰箱里开封 的橙汁，打开电脑打算回复佩里的邮件时，突然忘了“你诚恳地”该怎么写。那些调皮的字母如同玩具人的最新发明一样在他裸眼前欢快地蹦哒，他下意识摸出平光 眼镜戴上但并没有任何帮助——哪怕心理的也没有。拉丁字母转瞬间退化成腓尼基人的鬼画符，最后分解成一把豆子咕噜噜地往屏幕两侧滚，他终于意识到自己失去 了阅读能力，茫然地垂下胳膊。这究竟是怎-怎么发生的呢？

世界变得无法辨认了。窗边的广告牌闪烁着无意义的霓虹灯光，那排花里胡哨的字体旁边有一只巨大的汉堡。服装店里交织的人流，纷纷在柜台前掏出自己印 着数字编码的信用卡。一群白鸽从广场凌空飞起，旁边的长椅上盘腿坐着披发的流浪汉，他手里捏着一个空可乐罐，被他用来驱赶鸽群。克拉克·肯特眨眨眼，意识 到自己的喉结跟着蠕动了，当他的视线追随流浪汉将碳酸饮料一饮而尽并扔掉弯扭的锡拉环。他的第一反应是我该如何说服佩-佩里让我照常上班，继续让我去给一 个将会有多国政要参加的环保峰会做跟踪报道——哪怕只是当当路-路易丝·莱恩的跟屁虫也行。他确信此行能令自己获益良多——

不。这行不通。若他无法开口说话，这一切就都不可能。

乔治·泰勒的大嗓门会在电话后面嗡嗡作响：”孩子，怎么回事，你生病了？听朗巴顿说你今天没去上班……“泰勒叔叔从每日星球跳槽去每日星报后，他的 眼线就遍布整个大都会。他成了玛莎和乔纳森的传话筒，那些爸妈一不小心漏出来的口风总是能顺着他的唾沫星子传到克拉克耳里，反向同理。有人打进了他的手 机，爆炸般尖叫起来，他直接把电源关闭。

 

“超人今天反常地沉默。”吉米·奥尔森评价道，他正在对着撤离的人群拍摄。

“是啊，可能是得了咽喉炎之类的吧。”路易丝回答道。但这不代表她一丁点儿都不担心。她仰望着高悬空中、正将地震后倾颓的屋顶挪回原位的钢铁之子。女记者清了清嗓子，超人的嘴角微微抽动了一下。她知道他能听见。

“呃，你没必要浪费时间这么做，我是说……”路易丝指着前方驶来的吊车。“交给建筑公司就好。他们现在有点闲。”

超人点了点头。可是当工头试图弄清他之前都对这栋可怜的民房干了什么的时候，他却一个劲儿地啮咬下唇，好似羞得说不出话来。他慢慢地向后靠去，挨着 一栋写字楼敞开的玻璃窗，沉浸在疑惑里。那栋大厦是震后保存下来的建筑之一，路易丝记得昨天晚上她还在撰写一篇报道，针对的就是那家灾后第二天就让员工们 集体复职的公司。

“我的天，是超人！”他的披风被人从里头攥住了，超人被这么一拽，马上回过神来。一副框架眼镜从披风口袋里（路易丝以前总纳闷他把钱夹搁哪儿）掉出来，从高高的半空中摔落在地。普利策获奖记者顿时有种不祥预感。

那名激动若狂的白领正忙着与超人自拍合影。“还记得我吗？地震中你把我从废墟里挖了出来。这是我的名字。”她飞快撕下一张便签纸，对着倚在墙上的免费氪星模特微笑起来，“你可以叫我的名字吗？上帝保佑，我想听超人念我的名字！”

超人轻轻将披风从她手里撤出。出于公众人物的自觉，他发现自己已被无数闪光灯围绕。记者们爬上摇摇欲坠的断壁残垣对准他不要命地猛拍，闻讯赶来的直升机在林立高楼间危险地七弯八拐，将锃锃发亮的摄影头对焦于他，嗷嗷待哺。

一时间，全城媒体都对这位幸运女孩儿的芳名产生了莫大兴趣。超人意识到他必须说点什么。

他先是朝左张望，仿佛那里有提词器。几秒之后他颇为难地张嘴，吐出一连串陌生音节的组合。人们震住了，一头雾水地聆听他噼里啪啦往外迸不属于这个星 球的词汇。超人从记者们逐渐转为惊骇的神情中明白了自己的失口，他及时地住了嘴，闪电般逃离现场，留下的最后一个镜头是一抹炫目的光。

 

 

“不止大都会。整个英语世界都炸锅了。”路易丝夹着话筒，把电话线在手指上绕了好几圈，一边飞快地滑动鼠标下拉新闻，“对，对，没错，已经有三十个 国家出来澄清了，超人说的不是他们的语言。”她咬开笔盖，在笔记本上草草记下一个号码。“稍等——又有新电话打进来了。佩里？”她扭身探向主编，衬衫在腋 下接缝处绷紧了。她这才想起身上这件已经连续穿了两天。“那个罗马尼亚的语言学家回电了，她说——”

“肯特呢？”中年男人劈头问道，神色狰狞，“他连短信都没发一条给你？”

“没有，除了一条乱码，我猜是他午睡的时候压到键盘了……”她观察着头儿的脸色，改口道，“不，我觉得是克拉克在非洲原始森林探险的过程中被猿猴抢 走了所有的通讯工具，他不得不在那儿多待上一周。他之前跟我抱怨过那儿的环境不宜居住。当地人与自然的关系实在是过于亲密了，他说。”

“噢，所以你想告诉那个小镇来的泰山现在已经不会说人话了是吗？”佩里咆哮着，路易丝同情地想他还没到五十岁头发就斑白了。“再给他五天的时间，五天！继续无故缺勤，他就可以跟超人一样卷铺盖回家了。”

“超人不是无故缺勤，超人是……”路易丝翻着白眼。

“对，只是被外星恶棍脑控了而已。”佩里冷笑喘气，他肥硕的肚皮发着抖，皮带似乎扎得紧了点儿。压力过大的老旧咖啡机在他身后冒着怒气，瞧着该换新 的了。“你知道别的报纸都怎么说他的吗？他们说超人终于褪下了他的人类伪装！超人，这个超-人，这个种族优生论者，浑身散发着外星独裁气息——他将会在地 球建立殖民地，而我们都将被禁止使用英语！”

“呃，恕我直言，头儿。”吉米适时地插嘴，“后面那句是莱克斯·卢瑟昨天接受采访时的原话。大多数人都认为他在危言耸听，虽然不排除少数媒体，特别是扒开赞助名单能看到莱克斯集团的那部分，才特别热衷于煽动极端情绪，常年鼓吹外星威胁说。”

“但是，莱克斯·卢瑟博士的确是第一个准确指出了超人所说语言的人，”佩里刻意咬在“博士”上，路易丝气恼地推开桌上的废纸团。有时她怀疑这位中年 半秃男人从与自己的审查/反审查斗争中获得了无穷的乐趣，尽管她不能否认自己确实曾以驳倒对方为乐。“那甚至不是氪星官方语言。那是一种混合了坎多方言和 堪萨斯口音的皮钦语。”

“这只能说明卢瑟是个偏执狂。谁会在意这种细节？堪萨斯口音又是什么鬼……”吉米嘟囔着，“哪怕超人说韩语也不能改变他是超人的事实。虽然我可能听不懂。”他耸了耸肩。

“告诉我，孩子，你会蠢到喜欢上自己弄不懂的东西吗？瞧你那副呆瓜样，我猜你想说'是'……唉，你们这些无可救药的小鬼！你怎么知道当他友善地握着你的手，嘴里叽里咕噜地不是在诅咒你下地狱？很有可能在他的文化里安抚祭品是非常重要的一环。”

随着门口电梯响起，整个星球日报都变得鸦雀无声。莱克斯·卢瑟带着他的贴身保镖从电梯厢里大摇大摆地走了出来，眉毛翘得老高。（“到底谁让他进来的。”路易丝压低了嗓音与吉米咬耳朵。“钱？”）

“说得好，怀特先生。”卢瑟鼓着掌，一边答答地往里走一边打量办公室陈设。除了他之外，其余人默不作声，静得能听见凯特·格兰特在牛皮本上奋笔疾书的刷刷声，而她一发现就窘迫地停下了。他似乎并未感到任何尴尬，停在没好气的佩里面前，上前一步，厚颜提议道：

“可以借一步说话吗？我想和您谈谈超人。”

 

 

后面的不知道写啥了就直接放大纲随意脑补吧

 

“我这次可是为了公事来的，莱恩将军还在下边等我呢。”卢瑟在佩里鼻子底下炫耀地晃了晃他的证件，“请配合调查。”

佩里哼了一声，从抽屉里摸索出一根雪茄，自己点燃。

“你想知道什么，卢瑟？”

“听说莱恩小姐是超人的VIP。”卢瑟将证件放回胸前口袋里。默茜守在总编办公室门口，活像个岗哨。“五角大楼想沾莱恩小姐的光，去超人那儿碰碰运气，看看能不能从那外星人嘴里撬出点什么。”他摊手，“我嘛，是来当翻译的。”

“这事儿不归正义联盟管吗？”

“正义联盟和超人过从甚密，怀疑也受到了感染。而我作为没有直接利益关系的第三方，比他们中的任意一位超人类或神祗都适合担任此次谈判的中间人。别 那么看着我，怀特先生，我知道你那脑瓜子里在想什么——这事儿山姆大叔说了算。我只是很高兴自己能派上用场，唔。”他看着佩里身后，打了个响指。佩里意识 到他在召唤默茜。“咖啡机该换了。”

 

 

“然后我们就不得不给他单独修一间会客室了。鉴于他总有那么多军方代表要见。”吉米忿忿不平地盯着崭新的咖啡机，犹豫再三，还是将磨好的咖啡粉倒入滤网。

“待会儿我得躲起来。”沉默了一整天的路易丝陡然开口道，令众人惊讶不已。她解释自己和莱恩将军形影不离的那位年轻军官不太对盘，大家均心领神会。 如果不是因为这个，她没理由拒绝与超人的会晤，虽然这次她不是主角。距离上次超人公开露面已经过去大约一个月了。而距离莱克斯·卢瑟进驻星球日报才三天， 这三天就已经够让人难以忍受了。

克拉克失踪的时间已经超出了佩里给的期限。因为最近所有人都忙昏了头，路易丝才能继续帮他打掩护，但好景不长，凯特扫向空荡荡格子间的目光越发频 繁，总有一天佩里会听到人们的窃窃私语并记起来翻阅他的考勤表的。她猜等肯特从世界随便哪个角落赶回报社，星球日报要不已将他解雇要不早就易主，小镇男孩 会恨不得自己依然待在非洲丛林的猿猴群落中。

路易丝清楚得很，若不是莱恩将军力保，自己恐怕会第一个被调查。那秃子使军方确信超人感染了某种潜伏已久的病毒，这个病毒很可能还具有极高的传染 性。（她实在难以接受那帮狗头军师竟把谢顶排除出了染病症状之一。这更使她确信所谓的军方代表其实都跟卢瑟沆瀣一气。）路易丝看到墙上的挂钟指针滑向正 午，便以外出用餐为借口，趁约翰·寇本随同莱恩将军前来之前就溜了出去。

莱克斯·卢瑟等人提前了一个小时到，就坐在星球日报的顶楼的天台上等待。和他同行的清一色戴肩章，穿迷彩。尽管卢瑟已说服国防部超人那天的发言并不 涉及克莱普顿巫术或者宣战，他们似乎料定了超人将携带少说也能夷平大都会的生化武器出现，早早部署停当，美国总统甚至打来电话确认他们暂时不需要按下那个 红按钮。（他明白总统先生的担心。怕就怕明天一觉醒来，美利坚的版图中就不再有大都会了。）在一票紧张万分的科研人员中，卢瑟显得镇定自若，举止如常。 （“或许我们会得诺贝尔生物学奖。”他们透过沉重的防护服交头接耳，“也可能在那之前世界就先毁灭了。”）

正午的太阳高悬，无遮无拦。超人来了。

他的披风迎风飘扬，像外星旗舰的帆。

无数枪口偷偷对准了他，但表面上，他们依然是同盟。将军戴着橡胶手套与超人握手，然后慢慢放开。外星人仅仅瞥了现场一眼，沉默依旧。

“我们需要一个解释。”将军说。

“ **我们需要一个解释。** ”卢瑟重复道。

“ **我头一次弄丢舌头。** **我正被异域音素摆布，我的残余与它抗争。这让我大脑爆炸。我恐怕告诉你这些是毁灭性的，正如我百分之五十确定自己到底在说啥。** ”超人盯着卢瑟。“ **异域音素抢走了我的舌头。发声器像猫一样克制不住喵喵叫，并且这是我目前唯一的舌头。** ”

“他在说什么？”将军发问。

“英语抛弃了我。”卢瑟说，“我只能说不地道的外星语言，并且试图像堪萨斯人那样说话。我很震惊。我不太敢告诉你这些，因为我自己也不太明白这些话。”他顿了顿，突然毫无预兆地大笑起来。“不，是他不想告诉我，大概是因为过去我们不太合得来。”

“为什么你无法说英语了？”

“ **为什么你无法说英语了？**

**“我没有这个知识。可以换一个翻译吗？”**

“我不知道为什么。”

将军略一思索。“你要怎么证明自己没有受到别的外星因素的影响？怎么证明你没有被洗脑？”

烂问题，卢瑟心想，“ **你要怎么证明自己没有受到别的外星因素的影响？怎么证明你没有被洗脑？** ”

**“我来了，我知道你们用五十颗投球锁定了我，我知道你们中有人掌握着我的秘密。我在你们面前剖开大脑。”**

“我来了，我知道你们用五十颗导弹锁定了我，我知道你们中有人掌握着我的弱点。我对你们坦诚以待。”

 “你想要从我们这儿得到什么，超人？”将军叹了口气。“有什么我们能帮你的么？”

“ **你想要从我们这儿得到什么，超人？有什么我们能帮你的么？** ”

“ **我要我最初的舌头，如果可以，我们应该分享信息。我想换个翻译，谢谢。** ”

“我想重获英语的垂青，如果可以，我们应该共享信息。而且，”卢瑟扭头对着将军。“他急着要换个翻译。我至少能想出三个人可以代替我。我们的氪星朋友显然对我抱有严重的成见，将军先生，他恳请你帮助，显然继续让我担任此职对他是个折磨。”

将军逼近超人，冷静地抬起右手，一个接近敬礼的姿势。由于超人的飞得太高，他只好一直满怀期待地望着对方，直到对方恍然大悟地双脚着地降落在天台上，像个正常人类青年一样与他面面相觑。将军象征性地拍了拍超人健壮的胳膊，没摘手套。

“我们必当倾力相助。”他威严而不失和蔼地说，像在规劝一个迷途的高个儿年轻人。“你的联盟朋友对此怎么看？”

“ **我们必当倾力相助。你的超级英雄朋友们对此怎么看？** ”

“ **不是魔法。会越来越远。** ”

“不是魔法。会越来越严重。”卢瑟嗤笑了一声。“也许超人是在暗示我们，他未来会需要史蒂芬·霍金的全套设备。”

“这么说，你和他们接触过啰，你那些联盟朋友。”将军眯起兀鹰般的眼睛。“他们中有人能与你交流？”

“ **所以你和你超级英雄朋友们接触过。他们中有人能够与你交流** ？”

“ **我们没有交流。** ”

“我们没有交流。”

 

 

**“真是惊喜。看来你的脑子还真是出了些问题。”**

莱克斯·卢瑟评论道。

默茜如同他最忠诚的看门恶犬一样，在门口瞭望，她手枪别在髋部，蹬着高帮靴来回走动。卢瑟在心中为这可怕的女人赞叹，随即心思又回到屋内的外星人身上。

他慷慨解囊，先是订了一份炸鸡套餐，又取出冰镇可乐招待客人，尽管客人无动于衷。超人直挺挺地坐在塞满绣有莱克斯集团字样的软垫的——该集团总裁刚 让默茜把它们从停车场搬出来——沙发上，还在消化莱恩将军打算把他交给卢瑟及其研究团队全权处理这个决定。他像自闭症患者一样沉浸在令人窒息的安静里，仿 佛他本人是那堆软垫中最贵最大的一个。

瞧瞧那身外星材料的制服，如果能投入量产卖给军方，能给莱克斯集团带来多少利润、能帮莱克斯·卢瑟结交多少重要人物呀——男人的商业头脑此时整个地活络起来。

外星科技一向是他的摇钱树，卢瑟洋洋得意地想。甚至外星人有时候也是，虽然他们无一例外地总要先破坏或嘲弄他的心血。

怀着胜利者的宽宏大量，卢瑟允许自己展现比平日更多的耐心与友善。

“ **我知道你能听懂，我也知道联盟里不是没人能和你沟通。”** 他撕开可乐罐，吹吹手指上的泡沫。 **“你在把自己封闭起来，因为你无法忍受自己。并且** **你也无法忍受我** 。”

“ **但是** **拜托，我怎么可能放弃这么好的一个羞辱你的机会？山姆·莱恩是不可能把我调走的。来，干杯，预祝我们今后相处愉快。** ”

超人向他投来一瞥。那让卢瑟把接下来的话都吞回肚子里去了。

 

TBC


End file.
